The Party (A Willy Bear Beach Sorta Fan-Fic)
by Notkastar
Summary: The name "Transformation" and even the main character's name "Rox" was a working title that that just sorta stuck after a while.
The Party (Willy Bear Beach Sorta Fan-Fic)

By: Brian .J

It was a warm summer day, A husky by the name of Rox was running low on food and drinks so he throw on his coat, glasses and make his weekly rounds around his beach - side town to stock up on supplies. He decided to stop by the local sea-side shops that where only a hop, skip and a jump away from his house.

He first stopped by a mini market along the coast, Though this store wasn't as all that large, it still had it's good points (Like possibly the largest assortment of Jams and Honeys that'd ever existed.) After a bit of looking around he finally found what he was looking for: "Orange Blossom Honey." Sure it was one of the more command types of honey to be found in area's like that but, he didn't care. He had quite the tooth for that light citrus taste that this type of honey was know for. He grab a Jar of honey along with a small bag of crackers for a snack and went to the front to pay. While usually the cashier for the store when he came by was a young and rather hyperactive wolf that seemed to be more interested in telling him what he's been doing then ringing Rox up, though he lucked out this time having the cashier be the rather laid back in comparison Sloth Bear. The Bear himself seemed fond of Rox for his almost clockwork-like purchases from the shop that Rox him self hasn't even notice. After Rox had paid for his things he and the bear got to talking. It turned out the bear was about to close shop early today to enjoy the perfect weather outside. He had just stop by because the Hyperactive Wolf asked if he could cover for him. After a bit more talking the bear brought up topic of the party he had herd from one of his friends that was going to happen tonight at the beach. Rox not being one to go to parties took the idea with a grain of salt though, After thinking about it some more some sort of social activity beyond going to the store, gym and people online for him was long over due. He adjusted his glasses and said "Sure, I'll check it out." the Bear then shot him a quick smile and said that in that case he might just come to it too. The Bear then began to close shop once more, Rox seeing that as his queue to get going left with a "See ya later" and walked down the sunny sidewalk to his next stop; the cafe.

As soon as he walked into the cafe the smell of freshly made coffee hit him in waves. Being as regular visitor here, He always revealed in the smell this cafe gave off. After ordered a mocha latte, he took a set at the small table near the front window that over looks the beach. With the view he was able to see the party's equipment still being set up. "From the looks of things this party was going to be pretty big." He thought while taking a sip of his drink. He then began to think if he was even up for something that big and with that many people. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly being cooped up up in his place and when he thought of how many people possibly coming he couldn't help but, to think what could go wrong as he stared down into the refection of his drink. His train of thought was soon broken by the ring of the door being open and a rather jumpy fox entering the cafe. Rox glances in the direction of the rather nervous fox then looked back his refection in the mug. Rox's refection of his face looked no different from the way the fox had looked. After realizing that he tried to steady his nerves and took another sip of his drink. He was going to that party and whatever happens, Happens and couldn't be any worst the not going and wondering what if. He finished his drink and left the cafe with a new found confidence to face whatever the day and beach party could throw at him.

Though the confidence he felt was short lived, As he was walking down the now dusk bathed sidewalk he see that they where already staring the pre-show for those who showed up early. Even then the crowd was pretty sizable sending a shiver down Rox's back and through his tail. Though knowing that the crowd would only get bigger from there he didn't let that deter him, He was going to that party and as a extra goal he set for himself as he was walking he was going to talk to at least one new person. Whether it be a simple "Hi" or making a whole new friend; He was going to talk to someone new that he could actually see. Later that day Rox came home with groceries in hand and sighed. After putting them up he threw himself on his couch, "The party should be really starting any minute now..." and "If there's any chance to Back-Out this'll be the time." Rox thought to himself. After what seemed an eternity to him, Rox finally sat up and after a yawn he retreated back to his room to get dressed. After turning off the lights to his little home he left for the party. His tail slightly wagging in the evening breeze as he walked down the now starlit sidewalk. He could hear or better yet feel the thumps of the bass of music coming from the direction of the beach and sooner then what he would had wanted he found himself coming to the edge of the beach side. The beach was packed, locals and visitors alike and party now completely set-up more closely resemble a carnival then anything else. His ears lowered, his tail now receding between his legs, he soon found himself unable to move beyond the beach's edge due to sheer fright. After a few minutes of deciding whether if he should just go back home he took a deep breath and repeated to himself "I could do this." He steps forward slowly making his way into the crowd.

With a few more steps he found himself surrounded by other people seemingly having a good time. In combination with some pretty good music being played by a the Green husky on stage put Rox a bit more at ease. While he looked around for somewhere to sit he spotted the bear from the shop setting with a red panda, they looked to be talking so Rox decided to leave them be. After a little while longer he spotted a seat at one of tables they had set-up, though none of the tables where completely free with no one setting at them, this table was for two and Rox knew it would a lot more easier to make small talk with one person then trying to blend in with the crowds at one of the larger tables. The other person who was sitting at 2 person table was a tall blue and somewhat muscular rabbit, Rox could just tell from the way he looked that the rabbit the he doesn't look all that much like the talkative type but, he's already came this far he might as well go a bit further he thought to himself as he took a seat. After a half-hearted attempt to tell a joke about the party to try to break the ice and get the rabbit's attention, he found out that the Rabbit's name was William, Though he like to be call Will. Will and Rox keep passing small talk to each other first about the party then about themselves. Will suggest if he wanted to go to the cafe across the street and that there probably be less people there and that they might be able to hear each other without having to scream. Rox chuckled and agreed, practically jumping at the chance to get away from this party. The two left the party.

When they arrived there where more people the usually understandably seeing there was a party across the street but, things where way more calmer there then at the actual party. After finding a table, ordering some drinks and Rox calming down; he was able to open up in much more natural way from before. He asked if Will had lived in town for long and what he's been up too. Will feeling a bit more conferrable with Rox's calmer demeanor told him that he had just moved to town after buying his first home. Rox congratulated him and told him of some good places to visit in the area since he was new in town. They continued talking and getting to know each other as the night went on. Rox feeling a lot more relax decided to change the topic to a pretty bold one. He asked Will what made he want to get so buff. Will seeming pretty proud of them told Rox that he had to grow them to protect something he love. Rox taking that as he was in a relationship asked Who and if it was his girlfriend or something along those lines he had to care for. Will shrugged his shoulders "Kinda, I grew them to protect my flowers." He then told Rox about his interest in Botany and that he's had a passion for gardening ever since he was young. He went on to say he was bullied a lot because of it and that they would kill his flowers when ever they could. He had to become strong and learn how to fight to protect himself along with his flowers. After a while of fighting back, the bullies come less and less until they stopped coming altogether. Once he grew up, it became a hobby for him making him into the rabbit he is today. Rox pretty shocked said that he was sorry for bringing it up and that most of been really hard for him. Will shuck his head, saying that he really didn't mind telling him and that it wasn't a sore topic in the least, though he did want to ask Rox something in return. He asked is there was any reason in particular why he would sit with him instead of somewhere else if there was a reason at all. Rox seeing no harm in telling him told him it was because he made a promise to himself that he was going to talk to at least one new person at that party and when Rox saw him looking pretty confident and in charge he wanted to see if he could learn something from him. Will now feeling a bit flattered complemented Rox for his kind words and said if he really wants to be more confident then he was on the right track by having the courage to come to the party in the first place. Rox smiled back at Will saying "I guess your right."

The Night ended with the party across the street dying down and everyone have going or have already gone home. Rox and William now standing outside the now closing up cafe finish up their talk, Will said he was going home since he had to get ready for his first day at his new job down at the flower shop tomorrow but, wanted to get Rox's number so they could meet up and talk again some time. Rox pretty happy to hear that, swapped numbers without a second thought, tail wagging the whole time he was getting the numbers. Rox now smiling the happiest smile seeing that he actually made a new friend said that he'd talk to him later before turning around to leaving. Though before Rox left William had told him "hold on a sec", Rox turned around to Will tugging Rox's chin forward pulling him into a kiss. Rox completely dumbstruck about what just happen just turned stood there, glasses slightly disheveled and with his tail now wagging at an impossible pace. Will then smiled a similar smile and said he'll see him around then left. Rox now turning a lovely shed of red thought "How did he know, Did he not now and just took a chance? Does this mean he like me a boyfriend or am I just think over thinking things?" before he turn to go home.

The following day, Rox deciding that was enough social activity for one night decided to spend his off-day staying in. While he was watching T.V his phone buzzed, when he took a look at the phone the same feeling of his heart racing that he felt last night returned. It was Will.

I'm gonna get off work in about an hour, wanna hang out? -Will

Sure, I'm off-today so sounds like fun -Rox

Awesome, You could show me some of those places you where talking about yesterday =) -Will

Yeah, I know this one music shop down the street that has some pretty sweet tracks -Rox

Cool, doesn't sound half bad for the place for our first date -Will

Now that Rox though about it a bit more Social Activity won't kill him.


End file.
